How to Kill an Angel
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sasuke said Give Me An Angel Now and Sakura came falling down from heaven with golden chains at her wrists and ankles. Sasuke wants to prove to Itachi that he can kill an angel but what does the angel think? My first SasuSaku mainly cuz I hate the couple
1. Chapter 1

**My first SasuSaku. Extremely dark I'm guessing but whatever. You could say I hate the couple… but I'm willing to test it out thanks to the song Send Me An Angel by Zeromancer. I wonder how many times bands will remake that song.**

I fell… watching God and my brothers and sisters dancing and having fun I fell back and reached out unable to speak. My best friend Hinata saw me and cried out reaching out toward me but it was too late. I was falling down to earth. Someone was calling me.

"Send me an Angel. Right now." A dark voice commanded sending chills down my spine as God watched me fall with bitter eyes. He wasn't going to help me when someone else needed me.

"No!" I screamed then fell down sliding through the house and into an empty room landing on the bed. I was wearing the purest of white dresses and yet I still had my wings. With all this I also had golden chains on my ankles and wrists. I'm bound to the person who wanted me.

I ran forward rushing to the owner of the chains. Before I could even get out of the hall, a boy walked up to me with a slight smirk on his face and wide insane eyes. "So you've arrived." He smirked and grabbed me pulling me forward.

"Who're you?!" I cried and tried to get out of his grasp but I was unable. Instantly God's voice sang out in my mind. _He needs you so do not be afraid. He will do you no harm. I promise. Stay here until he needs you no more._

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you are mine." He informed me and dragged me into his room then threw me down on the bed and changed from his black cloak into a tux. I watched him thinking of how cruel this new mission is. I've been the guardian of the kindest of people, and it's always been hard work. Now I will be the guardian of the scariest… I wonder how much work it will take.

I whimpered as he walked up to me but then stopped once he put on my slippers. He stroked my hair absently then went into the bathroom to continue grooming. "I'm Sakura. God created me to be one of the guardians of the kind but you… what is your purpose in the world?" I asked walking up to him. Now that my fear is gone, curiosity remains.

"I don't know." He answered and glowered at the rain outside. I glanced out at it and frowned. God and the angels up in heaven are crying. "They want you back don't they?" He asked barely turning his head to look at me.

"Yes they do, but you need me. What do you need me for?" I asked silently feeling scared once more. I see no reason for him to desire an angel.

"I need you because… I need to show my brother what happens when you kill an angel." He told me and instantly all went black. _God… you promised…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Roma88- I got the inspiration of this fic from the song Send Me An Angel by Zeromancer. It is just another of the several covers of the song you informed me about. This fic will explain your questions in either this chapter or the next. Thank you for telling me so yea I'll be changing the rating of this fic. **

**Lol also thank you for your compliment! **

**Dark one of the light- all your questions shall be answered in the fic! Lol but I guess I could put Naruto in this story. I wasn't sure if I was going to. Wow you just made me think of an awesome plot for this story! Thank you!**

**Sakura Pov**

I woke up sitting up in a car with my head against the cold window. I played with my seat belt a little bit then picked my head up and looked over at Sasuke. "I didn't think an angel would be knocked out for so long." He commented. I didn't reply, not understanding him at all.

"Why did you knock me out? How long have I been out? Where are we going?" I asked getting confused as my head and gut began to hurt. Sasuke glanced over as he hit a red light and smiled at me cruelly.

"I knocked you out because you were being a pest. You've been out for almost three hours. We're going to my brother's place. He was the one who taught me how to kidnap angels. This golden chain is what binds us together, and it will remain until I no longer need you. This is all and more than you wanted to know right?" He asked and then turned back to driving as the light turned green.

I stared out the window at the grey sky and the droplets of rain falling down. The heavens are still mourning my absence. I miss Hinata. "Why do you need an angel?" I asked gently stroking the feathers of my wings. It was hurting them to be so bound.

"I need an angel to prove to my brother that I am nothing like him." He answered and brought us into an abandoned and creepy neighborhood. Drunk people, screaming children, and gangsters were everywhere. Immediately I began glowing. "Stop! You don't need to protect me or draw attention to yourself!" He growled and brought us into the driveway of a mansion at the end of the block.

I glanced at the boy curiously. "Didn't you know that only you and the people you allow may see me?" I asked. He ignored me and got out of the car then opened my door.

"I've only had one angel other than you. He died before he could tell me that." Sasuke muttered and then dragged me along to the mansion.

**Sasuke Pov**

For once the angel didn't talk after I stated that simple fact. I guess she's just too busy absorbing the area. The girl flew as I dragged her into the mansion. She was just hovering with her chains dangling. Her chains connected to me, all the way into my soul. This is what Itachi had told me years before.

I pounded on the door hoping my brother was home and not any of his insane mental case friends. I hate my brother but these nut jobs are no better. "He **has** to be home…" I growled. Instantly Sakura dropped to the ground in pain and began to cry silently while flinching as though the pain were all over.

"I see you've caught one." Itachi said darkly appeared right behind her. I wanted to reach out and drag the angel out of his grasp but it was too late. Itachi was already bending down to pick her up, but as soon as he touched her he jumped back in pain.

Sakura then began to glow and the pain seemed to no longer be visible on her face. "Don't try that pointless witchcraft on me again. It will not work." She said standing up and glaring at him. For some reason Sakura seemed different… I wonder what changed.

"Sasuke you messed up. You chose an angel that God still had plans for. No wonder she's so powerful. The girl is much different than your pathetic guardian." Itachi smirked but I was grateful he didn't mention my angel's name. That would have hurt more than anything.

"What other purpose does God have for you?" I asked Sakura as she stared up at the sky. She ignored me completely and reached up causing a brilliant light to appear and a huge sword made of the purest gold and yet it was filled with colors the world has never seen.

Itachi glowered at her and then turned to me and punched me in the gut. "You idiot! Stupid angel tell me why you've come now!" He shouted looking more scared than angry. My brother knows that at the rate he's going, Lucifer will welcome him with open arms. He has no hope.

"I've been sent here because this boy needed an angel." She said in a voice that was unlike the one she had ever spoken to me with. This voice was filled with God's power. I stared at her with wide eyes and took a step back. "Why did you bring me here Sasuke? I need your true reason. Not the lie you've told Itachi or the lie you told me."

My brother turned to me with a look of mild surprise but I could tell he was too angry and frustrated to do anything other than glare at me. "I-I brought you here…" I can't let Itachi hear the truth… he would just laugh and call me an idiot.

She was in front of me now, no longer glowing, and her eyes looked sad and pure. "You can tell me anything. I'm your guardian. God sent me here to protect you once you called. I'm yours." She whispered looking up at me kindly.

"I wanted you to come here so you could hopefully bring my last angel back to life."


	3. Chapter 3

**Roma88-Thank you so much for your review and critics! Yea I think I went a bit fast getting over with all that information but after the last chapter it'll be going a lot slower. I know the full plot to this fic since I actually just thought of the rest. The angel dying thing… that'll be explained in this chapter. This one alone. After that I don't think any information will be given that fast again. **

_**I did crap on the chapter I posted yesterday… in fact I knew I was doing crap. And yet I still posted… I'm not used to writing about Sasuke as good other than anything else… I was kind of treating him like Haku… so yea here's the rewrite of this chapter. **_

**Sakura Pov**

I sat in the back of the car waiting for Itachi and Sasuke to come out with Naruto's body. If he is dead then the only way for me to revive him… would be to die myself and give him my life, but since I have God on my side he can do it easily! I smiled when I noticed Sasuke and Itachi coming out of the building.

Wait… Naruto isn't… I stopped there and stared at the boy they were carrying in horror. Instantly I jumped out of the car and began to back away. "Keep that thing away from me!" I shouted staring at Naruto in horror.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking a little more than annoyed. It was obvious he just wanted his angel back and didn't care for dramatics. Itachi was staring at me with interest but I could care less if I was just a toy to him! I don't want that thing they've been carrying anywhere near me!

"Don't bring him any closer! If you do then I must act!" I shouted (**Once you get here the whole story is rewritten rather than just a couple sentences here and there) **feeling my face pale. I quickly prayed to God that he would stop them from bringing my lost brother any closer. I can't handle that or fight it off… I've never had to before… when I was younger I only fought the things they threw at the people I protected. I've never fought the real thing.

"So you already noticed what's happened to Sasuke's Angel?" Itachi asked me with slight amusement in his tone. I could feel the fury build up within me… so it was this man? He was the one who did this to my brother?!

"Sakura just tell me what's going on so we can go back to bringing him back from the dead." Sasuke growled. I turned and glared at him.

"You fool! Angel's can't die! There are only two fates for an Angel. They can either become Demons or stay Angels. Your _brother _turned Naruto into a Demon! Itachi you're _so_ stupid!" I hissed watching Naruto slowly get up off the ground.

He had red eyes now with a red glow around him. I knew then it was too late for me to give him up to God. I have to either fight him or take Sasuke and run. Itachi is long past protecting. I'm unable to even look at him without showing my disgust.

Suddenly Naruto was in front of me with his lips at my ear. "I'll let you go unscathed and pure if you leave me Sasuke. If not I will first show you what evil tastes like, then what it feels like, and after that… I will show you what evil does to your soul once close." He whispered seductively.

I glared so hard that my eyes watered. Then turned away to hurry and grab Sasuke. Before I could do anything more Naruto kissed me. The malice and hatred he had for God was known with every stroke of the tongue… I wanted to die… and escape from him.

**Sasuke Pov**

For a second I could have sworn I saw Naruto tongue Sakura. I guess it'd be alright since they're both Angels… but what if what Sakura said was right? No of course she's not. After that idiot Angel is gone I will be able to have fun and be with my kind and dopey Naruto.

"Sasuke! We have to leave!" Sakura shouted shoving Naruto away and running toward me. She looked scared… in fact she looked terrified as Naruto smirked watching her every move. It was as though he was a lion stalking his prey.

"What are you talking about? _You're the_ one who needs to leave. I have Naruto back, I'm fine now." I told her getting extremely annoyed.

"Ugh! He's in your thoughts isn't he? God please give Sasuke the strength to ignore the demon's words in his mind! We both want to save him but we can't do that with the demon in his head!" Sakura prayed letting her words bring a heavenly glow around us.

Instantly I froze. No thoughts were in my mind anymore. I could hardly think myself, but then I gradually began to. There's something wrong with Naruto. That's obvious. It'd probably be wise to listen to the heavenly and get out of here… but… I just want to get my Angel back. How hard is this going to be?

"Sakura because you have chosen to take him away, I will do as I've told you. If we meet two times after this then you will become a demon as well. Nothing will stop that if you retain the memories. Your existence relies on purity while mine only on happiness and kindness. That is your fate." Naruto informed me darkly then smirked.

"Come on Sasuke let's go." Sakura whispered in a tone of defeat and dragged me to the car. We began heading home with Sakura staring out the window with tears running down her cheek.

"What was he talking about back there?" I asked wanting to get any information I can. Even from an idiot girl like this one.

"He was talking about my death, as you call it, or rebirth if you're talking to a demon about it. I will die soon if we meet him twice more." She whispered then fell asleep.

I thought this would be easy, but even now… is it possible to have two angels guard you?


	4. Chapter 4

**My mom bought my monitor so I'm waiting for it to come in the mail... sadly I'm sick with the flu too... so yea these are the main reasons why I'm not updating like normal.**

_Sakura Pov_

Shivers ran through my entire body as I thought of what Naruto said. In Heaven my place is The Angel of Purity; this is my role while Naruto's is just Kindness and Happiness. I sat up in the bed I was in and noticed Sasuke asleep in a chair beside the bed. His right hand was wrapped around the gold chain that connected the two of us. I ran a hand through his smooth black hair letting my scared eyes soften.

"I will protect you from him..." I whispered. I then stood up and looked in the mirror. I looked a little dazed and unhealthy. Turning away from the mirror I got down on my knees to pray.

_Lord God I need you to help give me strength and remain within me. __I'm scared and I can't do this on my own. I loved Naruto as you know. __We were destined by you to marry, and yet here he stood before me just yesterday ready to change me. __Please give me the power I need to protect Sasuke and give him back his angel. This is no longer for my sake... I know I can no longer marry Naruto or stay your angel after this but I am willing to give it my all and use your strength to save your angel. Thank you for listening to me... and please help me the best you can._

**I will help you Sakura but do not give up too easily. Your faith is what allows you to access my powers.**

"What was that?" Sasuke asked from behind me. I stood up nice and slow then turned to look at him gracefully.

"It was God. What are we going to do today?" I asked him blankly. He looked at me with an odd expression then glanced down at my clothes.

"Everyone out there can see you right?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Only because of these chains and because I'm bound to you." I told him as he glanced over my white dress that now had tears and dirt smudges all over. A dirt smudge was on my cheek too which made me blush lightly.

"We need to go out and get you a change of clothes and then I'll be working for the rest of the day." He said in a strange voice and then began to walk out of the house. I followed him swiftly putting on my white slippers.

"Thank you Sasuke!" I grinned and hurried to catch up.

_Sasuke Pov_

Sakura got a couple new clothes and a white cloak. It didn't take as long as most of the girls I've dated. They can take up to hours while she was able to get something cheap and good-looking in ten minutes flat of us entering the store. When we passed a book store she noticed the twilight series in the window and began to walk over to it. I stopped her before that could happen making her look up at me in confusion.

"Those books will ruin your innocence and any respect that those angels in heaven have for you." I growled. She just smiled and nodded. I could tell Sakura didn't quite get it but she did smile and look away from the books non-the-less.

"Do you have any friends?" Sakura asked innocently spinning in a circle in front of the food court. My eyes narrowed at her childish actions and then softened. It kind of reminded me of Naruto.

"Naruto." I answered simply and glared at the ground in frustration. He's a demon now and there's nothing I can do to help him. Only _Sakura_ the pathetic angel before me can help him.

"Don't worry! With you and God on my side I will do my best to help him and let you have your _true_ guardian angel back!" She grinned.

"Thanks." I replied and began walking out of the mall. Once we got outside we headed to the car but Sakura stopped just outside and turned to someone I hadn't noticed. He was in the shadows of the mall at a corner just twenty feet from the car.

They spoke for five minutes and then Sakura turned and left. She rubbed her eyes and then ran up to me with a huge smile on her face. "Hey there Sasuke!" She smiled.

"What was that about?" I demanded not liking the fact that I didn't know who that guy was or what she was talking with him about.

"Oh I was just talking to them that's all." She said with a happy face but her voice sounded as though it was holding back a sob.

"Who..? I only saw one." I murmured.

"Lucifer would never let a human see him so don't worry about it. The Angel in black was Gaara... he wanted to help me... and Lucifer wanted to laugh at me." She told me softly.

"I don't understand..." I said slowly waiting for her to explain.

"Gaara wants to help me when I turn into a Demon and Lucifer wanted to tell me that I'll be his Demon of Lust." Sakura whispered then burst into tears. I stared at her in pure shock not quite understanding still. Lucifer wants Sakura and apparently he will get her. Gaara, an angel?, wants to help her change back into an angel when that happens.

"I won't let that happen." I promised and silently prayed for God to give me the strength to protect her.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura cried and hugged me tightly. I froze in place and then helped her get into the car. I need to find a way to help her. I have to... or else I'll never get Naruto back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura Pov

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asked me making me smile and turn to him. I hadn't told him yet because I was so excited but I guess I can do so now.

"We'll be going after Naruto today! I'm going to try my best to bring him back to you with God's power!" I cheered making the boy stare at me with anger and annoyance. It was a look that said 'Sakura, you are an idiot.'

"Are you really powerful enough to take him on alone?" Sasuke demanded angrily with a light red streak across his cheeks. I stared at him blankly and nodded.

"Of course I am. With God and you on my side then I am most certainly powerful enough to destroy him!" I grinned and then added. "After I destroy him he'll become an angel again with God's kiss."

"How does that work?" Sasuke asked me curiously. This was the first time I've seen a look other than anger and emotionless from him. It was nice.

"It'll work easy. God's love and power are two things he can give freely with faith but when he himself hugs or kisses someone it gives even more. It's one of the ways he creates things like you and me!" I smiled warmly at this knowing he gave me the kiss of life and passed me down to earth to protect the people I care for.

"If you think you're ready then let's go. I just want my angel back and then you can leave." He said with a smirk. I stared at him with wide eyes. My lips parted lightly but I then turned away and held a finger to my lips. Why did that make me feel so sad?

"Where are you kids off to?" A familiar voice asked from above. We looked up to see Naruto flying above with his black wings and cruel smile. "Nice wings right? Don't you want some just like it, Sakura?"

He swooped down and landed in front of me then plopped a black marble-looking thing into his mouth. The man slid a hand behind my neck and forced me forward to kiss me. I pressed my lips tightly together using my teeth to help keep it closed. Naruto's tongue tried to persuade my mouth to enter and slowly it began to work.

I couldn't think or do anything as I became limp in his arm which his left was now around my waist while his right hand was pulling my head even closer. I gasped then allowing him to enter my mouth. A taste so good and cruel filled my mouth making me guzzle it down thirstily. I couldn't think of anything other than that wonderful taste that was filling me.

Naruto smirked then and turned to Sasuke. "You never really wanted two angels right? Two demons are so much better." He laughed and walked toward him. I grabbed his arm and held him tight not wanting to allow the evil to fill me whole.

Sasuke Pov

Sakura was struggling. I could tell that much for sure. He had slid something into her mouth and she had become addicted. I watched her hold Naruto back, not allowing him to head toward me. I reached my hand out wanting to help her but I didn't have the strength.

"Don't go near him!" Sakura screamed holding him even tighter to her. Naruto looked down at the woman in shock and then smirked, patting her head.

"I'll see you soon, sister." He said heartlessly and flew off making her fall to the floor gasping for breath. I watched her in silence as the glow that had once surrounded her, the innocent pure glow of an angel, faded into a light grey. I knew then that she was losing.

"I'm so sorry." She sighed struggling to sit up. I helped her and brought her into my house. She collapsed on the couch as I ran to get her some water. This was too risky… now I may lose my only hope of getting Naruto back…

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her curiously handing her the cup of water. She accepted it and began drinking the entire thing in one gulp. That's when I noticed a cruel edge to her features. Her eyes appeared slightly narrowed and her lips were curved in a sly look. It was unnerving.

"I promised to bring Naruto back to you this time… and yet I only wound up falling into his trap!" She cried out desperately. She held her hands up as though reaching for something. This hurt so much and yet I could only sit there and watch her.

"Don't worry about it. You'll just have to get him next time." I replied turning away in embarrassment. She smiled at me and took my hand. I blinked at her in surprise then watched as she began to cry holding her hand to her face while using her other to clutch mine tightly.

"I'm turning into a demon!" She cried and began to sob. I watched her with pity and sat there waiting for the girl to calm down. That's all I can do in situations like these. I'm no good when it comes to comforting.

"I'll never be able to see God again! Ino and Hinata won't recognize me as their sister anymore! Gaara and I won't be able to train together anymore!" She shouted. I watched her suddenly beginning to fully comprehend what's going on.

She's an angel of innocence. No darkness has ever touched her and that's how it's supposed to be. Now that she has tasted darkness she has lost some of that innocence. Even losing just some should still ruin her in heaven. The girl continued to cry. I can understand… she wanted nothing more than to help me and now she's losing everything because of it.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as she went on to sob even louder than before. Her tears were the color black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay… This fic is going to be awesome… well in my taste at least! Have fun with my update people!**

_**Naruto said he's going to make Sakura know what**_

_Evil tastes like (did it the last chapter)_

_Evil feels like (next on list of his desires)_

_Evil does to your soul_

**Sakura Pov**

I've been curled in a ball all day long and I can tell that it's been bugging Sasuke. He just sits by my side and stares at me with a strange blank expression. The guy hasn't slept much and only continues to stare at me.

"I'm alright." I whispered and sat up. He flinched as he listened to my voice. I could tell that cruel edge had an effect on him as well as it did me.

Sasuke just shook his head and walked past me to his window. I watched him scan the perimeter with those dark cold eyes of his then looked away. I was beginning to crave something.

I was craving the taste of evil.

I cried out then put my finger in my mouth and bit hard to stop my cries. What I was doing… was calling the darkness to me to give me what I want. All that with a simple cry.

Sasuke turned to look at me with a bitter expression on his face. I realized then that he blames himself. I reached out my hand as though wanting to hug him but then I bit down harder and fell forward trying to contain myself and my desire.

Suddenly the sound of a cruel bell sounded from somewhere. The bell rung three times making tears come to my eyes. "He's calling me to him." I whispered as Sasuke walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder looking into my eyes with the sadness of his own.

I reached up to him with both my arms and clung to his shirt pulling him closer as I sobbed into his shirt.

The pain within me was evident in every breath I took and every tear that shed. The black tears that prove I'm turning into a demon. Instantly another presence filled the room from behind me. "Your hope is almost gone." A voice said softly from behind me. I turned around and stared.

Sasuke hissed in anger and stood up glaring at Naruto. The demon just smiled and turned to me then gripped me firmly in his arms. "Let go of Sakura!" Sasuke growled reaching out to grab me but it was too late I was falling into Naruto's darkness.

Demons have a _darkness_ within them, that they are able to open at will and suck people or angels into. The darkness all around had the coldest feel to it and that cold lonely touch stained my skin. The depth and sadistic nature of this place filled me with the pain and cruelty Naruto had gone through to gain acceptance in hell. I will have to go through the same.

**Sasuke Pov**

I watched Sakura disappear within Naruto and in just a few seconds she came out again and fell to the floor. Her skin was a soft grey color. The shade was close to her glowing white light but just a few shades darker. I noticed her wings were gone and new small black ones were in their place.

"What did you do to her?!" I shouted angrily walking up to Naruto feeling my whole body becoming weak with rage and the feeling of giving up.

"I just let her witness my darkness and then she became entranced. No matter what you do Sakura will become Lucifer's. There's no saving her when she's lost this much faith in God." Naruto smirked and disappeared leaving Sakura behind with me.

Her cheeks were stained with black tears and her hair was swept across her face. She looked so beautiful but cruel, and mysterious but unapproachable. I swept a hand over her cheek and watched her breathing slow.

"I need to become stronger and find the faith you lost." I murmured then turned to go through the old bible on my dresser. I took it out last night when the angel had been in so much shock she could do nothing.

I read Proverbs searching for the wisdom this chapter promised me if I could only just study the word. I glanced up at Sakura's sleeping face and trailed a hand against her soft cheek. Her skin used to be normal and warm when it came to its temperature but now its ice cold.

She trembled at my touch and held my arm with her hands, still fast asleep. I watched her in light amusement then continued to read the bible, with my one arm that's free from her grip. Nothing could stand in my way if I have to protect this fragile girl.

I blinked at this thought. _I_ never wanted her here to begin with; I only wanted Naruto. Why am I so attached to this girl? I don't… exactly know what to call her with her transformation. Suddenly Sakura began to cry in her sleep.

"Please don't let me see… what it'll do to my soul." She whimpered under her breath. I watched her with renewed fascination then looked up at the ceiling.

"God please give me the power to understand and comprehend your word… that way I can save Sakura. I need her now for reasons I don't understand but I want to keep her safe. Please help me do just that." I called out to the skies. No one answered but I had a feeling he heard me.

Looking back at Sakura I brushed her hair out of her face. Instantly a feeling of disdain filled me. Her hair was now a darker shade of pink with black tips. I noticed her clothes were becoming tighter as well but I knew that if she fully transforms they'll have no problem getting her new clothes.

"God help her…" I whispered angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura**

I stared at Sasuke with a look of pain as he carried me to his car. "Running away won't stop him." I mumbled and clutched my stinging gut. Pain must be part of the transformation. I never wanted this and yet it's happening to me.

"It'll at least slow him down if only a bit." Sasuke growled and glared at me. I could tell he cared though which surprised me. I'm still able to read people- wait. Is that why Lucifer wanted me to be on his side? That way I can use this ability to help control others?!

I glowered and felt the cruel thoughts from within try to take over once again. I wanted to make Sasuke fall in love with me and then to slowly take a knife and run it through his heart. I'd then laugh at the remains and make his heart become colder and colder until he becomes just like the demon I'm going to become.

Using women to hurt their hearts, I laughed evilly at this making Sasuke walk up to me with an angry look in his eyes. His face was a blank mask but his eyes… those black orbs showed his true emotions. I smiled smugly and wrapped my arms around his neck leaning in closely.

"I. Love. You." I whispered and leaned in to kiss him. Sasuke shoved me away into the car making me laugh once again. "I'm sorry darling but these thoughts keep coming. It's getting a bit harder to control them not like I want to." I said with a shrug and began picking at my nails. He glared and got into the driver's seat.

"I wonder why he won't give me the strength to stop this!" Sasuke shouted to himself angrily. Tears filled my eyes as a feeling… of regret? I think that's the feeling that's filling me right now. Ugh Naruto needs to get here soon that way these thoughts can take root within me and the stupid goody-two-shoes feelings will go away.

I reached out and took Sasuke's hand as the tears dripped from my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered getting so angry and frustrated at the demon within me. He took my hand and squeezed it slightly looking at me with his dark impossible eyes.

Sasuke's giving up…

Instantly Naruto was in the car beside me with a smirk on his face. "Do you want to know what evil does to your soul?" He asked softly making Sasuke spin around from the driver's seat and glare. I prayed to God trying to summon the sword I had used so many times before to push demons away. The sword didn't come.

"WHAT!" I screamed and fell back pushing open the car door as I fell to the ground. Tears continued to fall down in streams. "IT WON'T COME! WHY WON'T IT COME?!" I continued to scream hysterically feeling the emptiness and desire for evil within me.

Naruto just smirked and pressed his body on top of me. "This is what evil does to your soul." He whispered.

_**Sasuke**_

I watched helplessly as Naruto ran a hand down the length of Sakura's arm and kissed her deeply. It wasn't sexual. The kiss and touch was as though Naruto was trying to coax something out of her. I glared but then shook my head. Glaring will do nothing.

I got out of the car and kicked Naruto the best I could and tried to shove him off of my angel. Naruto glared at me but didn't move a budge. I got ready to punch him but Naruto just tapped me making me fall back into the ground.

"God… please help me save her." I whispered angrily. Instantly the very sword that Sakura had been using all this time appeared in my hand. I smirked at this and stood up. Stalking over to Naruto he got up then and smiled lovingly down at Sakura. Her black wings were as huge as her white ones had been. The girl had an evil little smile on her lips.

Naruto glanced over at me and smiled confidently. "She's mine now." He said with all the confidence in the world. I ran toward him with the sword and pierced him straight through the chest. He blinked in confusion and looked at me curiously. "You- you shouldn't be able… to use it." Naruto hissed out.

Instantly he fell to the ground. "God I pray that you take this offering and cleanse his heart of Lucifer's lies." I said with an air of confidence and loyalty. Instantly His soft grey skin and red eyes changed. The boy's wings became white but he was still lying on the ground. I thrust the sword out of him and looked over at Sakura.

She'd moved while I had been busy. She was now sitting lazily on top of the car. Sakura was looking at her nails with a bored expression then finally turned to me. "Thanks, brat. I didn't want Lucifer to have to deal with a weakling like him anyway." The girl said and slowly stood up.

I noticed then that her clothes, if you could call them that, was just a six inch tall black cloth that covered her breasts and pure black underwear. I stared at her for a moment scared of having to chase her down with a sword. "Shouldn't you care about Naruto? He was the one who turned you." I said softly in a confused voice.

"Oh that freak? Yea any demon with a brain could have turned my weak little self. Unlike Naruto though… I can't be turned back. God would have to erase my memories completely in order for me to." She smirked and jumped down so she was in front of me.

"Isn't there anything else you can be other than a demon?!" I shouted angrily watching her sly smile. She held a finger at the cloth that held her decency together.

"The only other thing I can be… other than this delicious form… is human."


	8. Author Note and apology

**_Author Note_**

**Okay I understand I've been messing up when it comes to this fic. To be honest this fic is the hardest thing I've ever written in such a long time. I'm ending it quickly that way (when I'm less swamped) I can rewrite it. **

**If you check out the fics I've written when I just started out compared to this one… you'll understand how much I keep growing as a writer. I'm so sorry I even bothered posting this simply because I've been rushing it a bit. **

**Please remember that I _hate _the pairing. It's hard for me to write this. But I'm going to do it then rewrite this in a month or so. I've got a lot of contests/votes/endings I'm working on to do with other fics. **

**If you want to read a good fanfic I've written then Dark Angel is one of the best along with Red Letters and Love Issues. **

**Those are good and not rushed. **

**I can't make the word count longer… I just can't. If I had more time to do all the stuff I'm swamped with then the 1000 word count on this fic would probably change to 2000 or 3000. Depending on how interested I am in the fic. **

**In fact Red Letters and Love issues is about to change into a 2000 words a chapter deal. **

**I'm SO sorry again for this and I intend on making it better as soon as I have time. **

**Just remember that I'm a freshmen. I'm writing five books at once (in fact Dark Angel is going to be a book) and I've got grades I need to bring up. **


	9. The End

**Okay so to the flame I didn't mind so much. I have problems when I write a fic I tend to set a specific amount of words I write per chapter to keep me in check so I know how I'm going to write the fic. I have 2 major complaints from two reviewers.**

**Make chapters longer**

**Don't rush**

**Don't think I'm rushing at all since this is supposed to be short and sweet. I hate writing short and sweet but this is my first time and I want to grow as a writer. I'm going to do this my way and then rewrite it all later, maybe. I always rewrite. **

**Anyhow this is the last chapter. Made longer so I won't have to deal with complaints. (I know I'm going to get flamed but whatever. **

**Sakura Pov**

I flew up into the sky and began to head towards hell. Hidden within the ring of fire and too close to Lucifer's soon to be prison I then laughed happily in the cavern a red lace and red Carmel walls. I swayed my hips and walked forward. A girl with long red hair and deep set eyes stared at me. She was wearing a suite of grey armor and looked deadly.

I can take her.

"What do you want here?" She growled making me hold out my hand stroking her cheek. The girl grabbed my wrist tightly and glared at me. I just smirked and punched her in the gut, my hand going straight through till it came out on the other end. "You- you're one of us." She gasped out making me nod getting bored already.

"Tayuya right?" I asked taking my fist out of her. She coughed up blood as the red liquid poured out of her and stained my arm. I licked it from my fingers and waited for the girl to compose herself enough to answer me. She leaned her back against the wall and waited for her body to heal.

"Yes… you're old but have never been here? By your strength it shows that you're new but that's a lie… you can't be. Not with how much power and-" I held up my bloody hand and cut her off. She stared at me for a moment waiting for me to talk but I just smiled.

"Lucifer wants me as his Demon of Lust but I don't want to work for him. The Catalyst is a so much better name. I'll become God after I kill him. Inner struggles are normal here anyway right?" I asked leaning in closer pressing my lips at her chin as I started to trail them down her neck.

"Yes, Catalyst demon. I will inform him of your decision." Tayuya sighed looking beaten down. I knew she would die for delivering such a message to him. I smirked at her once more then kissed her cheek. Tears began to fall down as she fell forward. Her wings turned white.

I stared at the girl for a moment longer then turned around and left. Before I could Sasori stopped me. "You have the ability to purify demons?" He asked, but I shook my head and got ready to fly. He held out his hand with a soft smirk on his face but I just scowled.

"I'm able to see what Angel each of you were. I can use that to my advantage in dismembering Lucifer's army." I said dryly getting bored fast. If you want to take over the role of a God then first you must get rid of your competitor's army. He held placed his hand on my stomach and began to slide it up to the cloth that covered my breasts.

I knew at once that he only wanted information. He doesn't care about me just like how I don't care about him. He's just observant. I laughed softly and tried to think of what I should do to this poor little boy. He looked down at me letting me know his true intentions… the ones beyond his need for knowledge.

I don't want to help him.

I pushed him away and smiled kindly at him. "You are the Angel of Theatre and yet you will lose to me. Your acting has become laced with amateur habits and choppy lines. Good luck my friend, I'll destroy you one day." I said letting the reality of my words destroy his soul.

As the Angel of Theatre he had been a master. His puppets were the best of their kind and no one was able to ever come close. He could have been something if he had just stayed where he belonged. I know now that he wants to go back to that life. In hell he just performs the same old routines with the same old endings.

I will not turn him into an Angel though. If I do that then it would be too much trouble and take up too much time. Instantly I thought of an easier way of doing this, if only I wanted to. I pulled the man aside and whispered my plan to him. He laughed at me then let me go, allowing me to fly off into the sunset.

I need to get Sasuke.

The little boy is probably still crying over losing me. His heart was just beginning to warm to my kind natured side and now the demon has awakened and taken over. Who cares? He's just another pathetic human who has fallen in love with grace and beauty. He never had a chance to begin with. Itachi would be fun to use though. I smirked at the thought.

He's playing with black magic anyway so I should introduce him to the true horrors. Even wiccans must answer to God for the spells they're using are not of him. Itachi is as good as dead at my hands. God will never forgive me but it's not as though I've ever tried to earn it. Even as an Angel I was only his pet. The one he kept hidden away from the world knowing how easily I can be turned.

That's why I don't love him anymore.

I'll send him a message with these Angels that are going back to him. I'll tell him that I'm with neither of them. Lucifer is a pathetic fool and God is a passionate liar. My eyes became dark with my new knowledge as I continued heading toward the town Sasuke is sulking in. God and Lucifer will both be watching when I use my new found powers. Both the light and the dark will witness something they have never seen before this time. White and Black shall finally meet the grey oblivion.

It's time I gave them both my regards.

**Naruto Pov**

I saw her flying toward us. My first reaction was to jump in front of Sasuke. He was trying to walk through the woods to get his mind of things but we both had known it would come to this. I even told him she would come back. "She's here." I growled.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and smiled the ghost of his old one and sent silent prayers up to our Lord. I knew I'm going to have to be the one to handle this. There's no way he can- before I could finish the thought Sasuke was running toward her with a giant sword in his hand, only this sword was pure white with red lettering on the handle. He ran up to Sakura while she just glared no longer amused.

"Stop right there. If you go near me with that I'll change Naruto into a demon again." She said darkly, holding her finger to her throat she made a cutting motion. Sasuke kept coming toward but this time he was walking with a blank look on his face. Her eyes widened at this as she scowled. "You want him to become a demon?" Sakura hissed.

"No. It took me a while to figure things out." He smirked looking at me arrogantly. I took a step back in slight fear knowing he's losing it. Sasuke has to be out of his mind going up against her! He's not strong enough. I slapped my face realizing I'm acting like an idiot. If it's too dangerous for him then I should step in, not watch and wait like a good little puppet.

"Get out of here, Sasuke. You aren't a match for her." I said simply and flew in front of him. Sasuke looked at me darkly then walked out in front of me knowing with my power he wouldn't be able to shove me to the side.

"No, you really had me going there. Honestly I thought this was all some big old scheme to get me to turn you, but no. You don't want to be human. You don't want to be a demon. Sakura, you want to die." Sasuke said loud enough for all of us to hear. I bit my lip and glared at him. How could he waste our time with something this stupid and untrue?

I glanced over at Sakura who was staring at him with no emotion. "What proof do you have?" She asked lightly as though this meant nothing to her. Sasuke took another step forward firmly clutching the sword in his hand. I knew he was serious.

"When you were crying and writhing you looked at me with that look of defeat like you were already giving in, and when you came to me for the first time, you still had that dead look in your eyes. Even now you have those same eyes. My proof is in the very part of your body you've never been able to lie with." He informed us.

I stared at him knowing he was clumsy with his speech. I've never known Sasuke to care about anything enough to study it. I glanced over at Sakura who was looking at the sword in his hand. Her eyes did look dead, for as long as I can remember, her eyes looked dead.

God told me a long time ago that 'Purity has a price, one that Sakura will have to deal with forever.' And now I know that this is it. I just don't understand what's so wrong. Sakura stood on the concrete and stared at me with a soft smirk on her lips, but it could never reach her eyes.

"Being pure means that you are on a different level than everyone else, you can never be equal. No matter what you will always be the one who's too innocent to talk to, the one who would never understand. I was forbidden from seeing earth because everyone knew it would kill me, and now it's too late for me to be fixed."

Sasuke took a few steps forward till he was in front of her. Then he raised his sword so it was aimed at her heart. "All you have to do is ask. If you think you're too innocent, then just ask about anything you want to know. No one wants to be ignorant forever." Sasuke said with a smug look then stabbed her in the heart.

Her feathers blew away ten at a time until her back was bare and light gone. Her clothes had changed to a purple tank top and blue shorts. The girl collapsed where the stood and smiled. "Is she dead?" I asked walking up to the girl. I tapped her side with my foot then blinked in surprise when she grabbed it and threw me to the side.

I was able to use my wings to catch me but I was still shocked. "She's human." Sasuke informed me with a 'you _can't_ be that dumb, can you?' expression of his. I glared and pointed at the tired girl on the ground.

"That throw was _not_ human!" I shouted but then Sasuke actually smiled and picked her up in his arms as she fell asleep.

"I know." He said softly then brought her into the house. I grinned then tried to open the front door. He locked it. Crap…


End file.
